farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Spearmen
Spearmen appear in ''Far Cry Primal''. ''All three of the tribes have Spearmen, making them one of the more common enemy classes found in Oros. They are fierce warriors, often seen hunting with other members of their tribe when hunting for resources. Due to the high power of the spear, all Spearmen are a force to be reckoned with up close, as all of their targets will quickly die from a barrage of spears. They also charge and stab at opponents if given the chance. Udam Spearmen 'Udam 'Spearmen are not very bulky or quick, but their weapon of choice makes them a force to be reckoned with. They can be found anywhere in Oros, but are much more common towards the Northern Arctic Tundra where the Udam inhabit. The Udam Spearmen wear two different outfits depending on where they are found, with the ones in the cold north decked in more clothing and body armour. Their Elite variants have face masks that prevent them from being headshotted. The spear is a dangerous weapon, but the rate of fire is lower and more time is needed for aim precision. The Udam Spearmen are not as effective at using their spears as the other tribes, perhaps due to resource scarcity and because their preferred tactics are charging at the opponents and stunning them with their clubs, and using poisonous rot fumes. While the Udam Spearmen can charge at their opponents, it deals much less damage to them then if they fired their spears. Izila Spearmen 'Izila 'Spearmen are more agile and bulkier than their Udam counterparts, capable of taking at least two arrows from their chests and below, and while headshots still kill them instantly, many wear their trademark Izila masks to shield this weakness, with the Elite Izila Spearmen having hard clay masks. Found in the Southern Marshlands that the Izila call home, these Spearmen are stealthy and will rain down spears on their foes or any animals that they are hunting, using their spears in close-combat much less than the other two tribes. Scantily-clad, these Spearmen are covered in the Izila's blue body paint. While their spear use may at first seem intimidating compared to the Udam's, the Izila Spearmen are not all that different, simply more effective at throwing and handling the spears and slightly tougher to take down. The Izila tribe has much more Spearmen than the Udam. Wenja Spearmen The Wenja Spearmen are not very unique from the other two tribes, being similar to the Udam Spearmen in rate of fire and bulk, but as adept at throwing them as the Izila. Commonly found in Wenja groups wandering across Oros in their journey to take back their land from the Udam, the Wenja Spearmen are unique in that they have both men and women taking control of spears, unlike the Udam and Izila, who only have men using these weapons. Because the Wenja are much less varied in enemy types, the Spearmen in the Wenja tribe are the best that they have to offer in combat. Karoosh the Warrior is a famed user of the spear from the Wenja, and he teaches the inhabitants of the Wenja Village how to use it effectively. They, like the Udam, have two different outfits depending on the climate for both male and female Spearmen. As the Wenja move into the Udam homelands, infamous for being cold and brutal, during the later events of ''Far Cry Primal, they bundle up and wear more body armour in addition to their warmer clothing. Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Enemies Category:Weapons Category:Far Cry Primal Characters